The Administrative Core will provide logistic support for all program investigators. This core will implement and oversee all the activities of the program, ensuring that collaboration and interactions occur whenever they would be beneficial to the program and that the scientific facilities function well. It will organize the internal and external review of the program. It will have responsibility for organizing work in progress sessions and other interactive forums among program investigators and other investigators interested in tuberculosis vaccine development and biodefense. The personnel of the core will also provide secretarial assistance to the principal investigators and their research staffs, assisting with preparation and submission of manuscripts and other documents related to the program project. Core A will maintain financial oversight and budget management for the entire program. The core will also maintain and update the website that will be established for this program, which forms a significant component of the program's data sharing plan. The specific aims of the Administrative Core A will be: Aim 1. Provide financial oversight of the grant, and coordinate the completion and submission of all non-competitive reports and grant renewals. Aim 2. Handle scheduling of all group meetings to ensure efficient communication among PO1 investigators. This will include weekly data presentation meetings involving the participating laboratories, monthly meetings of the program principal investigators, quarterly internal review board and yearly external review board meetings. Aim 3. Assist the investigators of the program in identifying and recruiting new project personnel. Aim 4. Assist in organizing the annual tuberculosis research symposia which will be coordinated with the external advisory board meeting. Aim 5. Maintain and update the program's website to provide information about the program and the resources it offers, and to assist in data sharing with investigators outside of the program.